Falling Through Mysteries
by Gravity-Gurl
Summary: Emmanuella and her older brother Lucifer are sent to Gravity Falls to have a more 'active' and 'fun' summer, it's not AT ALL what the kids have in mind but... What mysteries await the kids?


My name is Emmanuella but please call me Emmi. Today is my departure to go to Gravity Falls in Oregon, i sat in the car staring out of the window, my parents are dropping me and my older brother Lucifer off to stay with Grandma Sickle.

"Mooom... Why are you sending us to Gravity Falls... It'll be so boooring..." I said trying to read a book, i get car sick easily so i dropped the book and stared out the window again.

"Because both of you are lazy little things who don't get enough time outside!" My mom said sighing.

"Me and your mom used to ALWAYS go adventuring here! This is where we met and fell in love..." My dad said smiling. Lucifer poked me and started pretending to be sick.

"Lucifer Drowsy sit in your seat!" Mom said to him, we sat back and just laughed quietly. Me and my brother had a special bond, usually the older brother and the younger sister would fight but not us, i guess we can't be bothered or we're too infused in our own world. Me i love long mysterious stories, drawing and being immature. Lucifer loves to write music, play guitar, go skateboarding and playing video games but we both share the love of watching our favorite tv shows: Why You Ackin' So Cray Cray!

"Kay kids, we're here!" My mom said, we got out of the car and there was Grandma Sickle waving at the porch.

"Hello my dearies!" Grandma Sickle said, she came up to us both and greeted us.

"Hey mom!" My dad said, they had a conversation and it was time for my parents to go

"Thanks for looking after the kids Grandma Sickle, but we have to be off, we might miss our flight to London!" Mom said, she got into the car with my dad and they drove off... There was a long silence...

"I CALL SHOTGUN ON THE BIG ROOM!" I shouted, i ran in the house and ran upstairs, i looked around at the rooms and found the biggest one, it had a bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe, a big chest to put things in and a study desk. I heard Lucifer walking up the stairs slowly and he chose the small room.

I instantly started unpacking putting everything in places, posters, books, clothes, toys and many other random things... I was putting things under my bed until i found a small box, i pulled it out and looked at it, it had a question mark on the front... I carefully opened it, once i opened it, it was FILLED with pictures and letters, i looked at some of the pictures, they were quite blurry and some of them were black and white, there was a picture of footprints and a shadowy image of something...

"Lucifer! Emmi! Get down here!" Grandma Sickle called us and we both went downstairs.

"Your point of coming here is to get fresh air so... Out you go!" She said, we both sighed, i went upstairs to change into something more comfortable, my blue sweater covered in stars, a plain grey skirt, black tights and red converse. i brushed my brown hair and grabbed my burgundy messenger bag and waited outside for lucifer.

"Sup lil Emster!" He walked out ruffling my hair. He wore jeans, a superman symbol top, a red plaid shirt over it which was unbuttoned, leather bracelets and a dog tag necklace.

"Don't you look typical-teenage-guy-every-girl-will-fall-for-you today?" I said, he nodded and he put his hands in his pockets as we walked.

"Hey look there's this thing called the Mystery Shack, lets go there!" I said.

"Kay..." He said looking up at the sky.

It took us ten minutes to arrive at the Mystery Shack, it looked run down and the 'S' was laying on the roof sideways.

"It's like in every horror film, the kids walk in and never return..." Lucifer said

"Be quiet... I'm sure there will be something interesting!" I said, we both walked in and went into the souvenir shop. There was a girl sitting reading a magazine, she had long bright blonde hair put up in a ponytail with a side fringe. She wore similar things to Lucifer. She was also chatting with a girl with long red hair, she had freckles, wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat,she was wearing a green plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans and muddy rain boots.

"MABEL! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR SWEATERS!" A boy ran through with a blue and white hat with a blue rim and a pinetree on the front, he had ruffled messy brown hair, he had a navy blue vest, red/orangey shirt, gray shorts and black sneakers. He then stopped in his tracks to look at me. Lucifer was already at the desk talking to the two girls. I stood there awkwardly.

"Hi, my name is Dipper-" He said but was cut off by another girl

"And i'm Mabel! OHMYGOSH YOUR SWEATER!" She said excitedly pointing at my sweater.

"My name is Emmanuella, but call me Emmi, i'm here with my brother for the summer!" I said smiling.

"That's so cool! Dipper we have a new friend our age!" Mabel said she put her hand up and i hi-fived her.

"Hey let's go adventuring!" Mabel said smiling.

"Mabel can we talk for a second?" Dipper said, they walked off, i couldn't really hear anything but i heard 'trust no one' and then Mabel said a few things.

"Okay let's go!" Mabel said, we ventured off into the forest COVERED in pinetrees.

"Wow! It's so mysterious and cool!" I said, i took some pictures with my camera.

"It's like in one of my mystery solving books..." I said.

"Wait... You like mysteries too?" Dipper said stopping in his tracks

"Yeah i love solving mysteries... But there's never ANYTHING interesting where i live..." I said smiling

"You... Okay you are awesome!" Dipper said smiling.

"In my room under my bed, i found this box with pictures in, it's probably my Grandma's tho, it would be cool if it was something more..." I said as we were walking

"Probably is, hey maybe i could go round our you come round ours and you can show us!" Dipper said smiling.

"Hey... I WANNA GO TOO!" Mabel shouted

"Sure!" I said smiling, we spent the rest of the day just walking round the forests and going round the city.

At the end of the day i said bye to my new friends and returned home with Lucifer, Dipper and Mabel seem really cool, i'm now kinda glad i came here...

"So kids, what shenanigans did you get up to today?" Grandma Sickle asked as we sat down for dinner

"I made two new friends and we went adventuring!" I said eating my dinner

"I made friends with two girls and the rest of their friends." Lucifer digging into his dinner too

"More like, chatted them up and tagged along while their guyfriends got jealous?" I said laughing

"Yeah... That's it..." He said.

I finished my dinner and went up to my room, i fell asleep and went into a long deep sleep. I think my summer was gonna be a good one.


End file.
